


Friends

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [162]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is unsure of public displays of affection.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just causing angst; a passing thought, that made both Eric and Aaron a bit oc, but satisfied my urge for a moment of angst.

Whenever they were in public together, there seemed to be a carefully constructed boundary separating them from each other. It wasn’t always this way, but every time they were around new people in the community, or if they went visiting to Daryl’s group, Aaron would carefully keep them separated while they were there. Eric hadn’t even noticed it at first, being forced to stay in one spot as to protect his healing ankle. He didn’t mind being left on his own as Aaron made small talk across the room. It made some sense back then, but they had fallen into a pattern that was now making him uncomfortable.

He frowned at the plate of food that Aaron had left with him, and set it aside. Glenn and Maggie were sitting nearby on the other sofa, and he watched them for a while. Glenn had an arm around her and they were talking softly, smiling, so clearly in love, and for a moment it hurt to see it displayed so openly. Eric had to look away again before they noticed his regard, and then he knew he had been caught because Carol was staring at him intently before glancing toward Aaron.

She left the room suddenly, and he thought that he was going to get away without having to talk, but she reappeared just as quickly, holding drinks and coming his way. Eric sighed, but there wasn’t time to flee before she was sitting next to him and handing him a glass of wine. “You looked as though you needed this.”

“Maybe.” He took a sip, “But I took some pain meds earlier so I probably shouldn’t have the whole glass.”

She nodded and turned slightly to stare at him. “Are you alright?”

“I guess. My ankle was a little sore earlier, and I’ve been left in the corner like a potted plant again, but I guess I’m getting used to both of those things.” He shrugged and sipped the wine again. “I’m sure there are more important things for you to be concerned about.”

Carol frowned, continuing to stare at him. It was a little unnerving so he tried to avoid looking directly at her while she spoke. “I can be concerned about a lot of things, and people who are friends are one of them. You seemed unhappy when you were looking at Glenn and Maggie. Did you and Aaron have a fight?”

“No, not yet.” He sighed and set the glass aside. “I don’t have any doubts about the way he feels about me, but sometimes I think that he would like for everyone to forget that we’re different from them, in any way.”

“And so he goes his own way at events like this one?” She glanced across the room to where Daryl, Rick and Aaron were talking, and then back at the other sofa where Glenn and Maggie were still having a private conversation and holding hands.

“He didn’t use to do that, but lately? Yeah, he does.” Eric turned slightly, not quite looking at her yet, “I don’t want a huge display of public affection, but sometimes it would be nice to be included as though I mattered. I doubt anyone would spontaneously combust if he were to hold my hand, or acknowledge in the slightest way that we’ve been a couple for years.”

She stood suddenly and held a hand out to him, “Come on, you don’t have to sit here. We’ll go chat with people.”

Eric frowned but accepted her help to stand and they moved around the edge of the room, greeting people briefly until they came to the three men they had been looking at earlier. Aaron looked confused for a moment when he saw that Carol had her arm hooked through Eric’s arm, and he appeared startled when Daryl reached out to put an arm around Eric’s shoulders and pull him in closer to the group. The physical contact was brief, but it seemed to send a clear message that Eric was just as welcome to be there with them.

When Aaron continued to look at them with confusion, Eric reached out and took his hand. He didn’t let go and gradually Aaron relaxed. “You know, for being able to read people so well when we were out recruiting, you can be really dense about our friends.”

Rick smirked, “It’s okay. We’ve all had our moments.” He turned back to Daryl, “You should tell Carol about your idea for the watch towers. She might have an eye for placement and distances.” And just like that the conversation went back to the protection of the town and Aaron seemed to forget that they were still holding hands in front of all of their friends and neighbors.


End file.
